


undisclosed desires

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bonds, Fake Relationship, Human Minho, Light Emotional Angst, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Chan, Vampires, blood bags, fangs, minho cums from having his blood drank while getting a handjob, vampire bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: chan is a vampire who doesn't drink blood from the vein. he masquerades around a human to keep up appearances, and this time around the human doesn't like the vampire's apparent lack of temptation.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/gifts).



> here is your [pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/undisclosed-desires)
> 
> i hope you enjoy :')
> 
> here is a link to the [skz secret santa twitter page.](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents)

Chan thought that after centuries of going through the same thing over and over again that by the one thousandth, seven hundred, and thirty first try it would be just a  _ smidgen  _ easier. He was sitting in his usual haunt -  _ The Blue Lagoon,  _ rolling a whiskey around in his hand while talking to the bartender Jeongin. The blue-haired fellow had been an old friend of his and owned the sleepy establishment that was one of Chan’s favourite spots to sit and brood in occasionally outside of turning up for their business arrangement.

“How long have you been together?” Jeongin addresses the person sitting to Chan’s left. Chan looks to his side, to the young man beside him that he had known for less than a month. Minho adjusts the perfectly hair-sprayed fringe parted evenly on his forehead and turns to face Chan while plastering a sickly sweet grin on his lips.

“We’ve been together for, what, seven months now right hon?” Chan eyes the bartender, at the way his blue brows raise when Minho plays his part.

“Seven amazing months,” Minho beams, lips catching on his canines as he smiles widely. He reaches out to rest a palm on Chan’s knee visibly underneath the bar. It wasn't hard for Minho to let off his pheromones, all he had to do was flash his eyes in the right direction and his scent filled the area around Chan and Jeongin like a heated blanket. The hair on Jeongin's neck began to stand and he couldn't resist the act of letting his fangs poke through his gums at the smell of a potential fresh meal.

Jeongin leans across the table, careful to not lower his voice too much, but low enough that the other vampires in the bar wouldn't be suspicious of them and tune their hearing in on their bubble.

“You’ve been coming here for the past three hundred years Chan, and you still use the same front. It’s a bit silly if you ask me,” Jeongin says.

Chan rolls his eyes, raising the glass to his lips. 

“But you play your part so well Jeongin, why would I suddenly switch it up on you?”

“Just your routine appearances?” Jeongin asks under his breath. 

Chan nods, "I'm running low on supply too."

Jeongin nods curtly, motioning to another bartender to come over to them.

"How many?" Jeongin asks.

"A case," Chan responds. The other bartender nods, scurrying away into the kitchen area to sort out the order.

"You need to be careful. With the amount of scent he's giving off, others might take the opportunity to steal him from you," Jeongin warns. Chan can already sense the tension in the bar, the other hungry vampires eyeing up the man who is supposed to be his exclusive companion. Minho must sense the tension too, or is at least aware of it now as his hand trails further up Chan's thigh in an act of dominance to the vampires even though he was aware that he didn't hold any at all. He knew it would rile the other vampires up, he _ knew _ it would be a subtle way of getting at least some of them to back off. He was supposed to look like Chan's property, even though the centuries-old vampire did a piss poor job at it when tired.

"I've got it under control, thank you Jeongin."

The blue haired fellow nods his head curtly at Chan. There is a ripple pulling at Chan's right temple - someone was trying to plant a message in his head.

_ I've put the case in your boot, Jeongin said not to pay this time around and that it's on him. _

It's Chan's turn to nod at Jeongin, eternally grateful for his friend's discretion. Chan chugs back the remains of his whiskey, eloquently drying his lips of any residue with a napkin and reaches down to clasp his hand around Minho's who hadn't stopped tracing circles into his upper thigh.

"Time to go," Chan tells his fake boyfriend, and he swears a look of relief pulls at the sides of Minho's carefully plastered on smile.

Minho slips his hand in Chan’s while placing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"It was lovely meeting Jeongin," Minho beams, sliding a fifty across the table for the drinks.

"I thought I-" Jeongin begins.

"For the drinks Jeongin, nothing else." Chan reassures him, knowing Minho would have been very disappointed if Jeongin had rejected his gesture. Minho raises his hands and adjusts the red velvet coat resting on his fake boyfriend’s shoulders. The human angles his neck just right, enough for other vampires to know what the gesture would mean between them, for as long as he knew Chan could physically bear it. 

Chan’s eyes shift from an endless black to a fiery shade of red, black veins rising to the top of the skin underneath his eyes. Chan could feel the eyes of the room on him, the focus of the tension from the apex predators all tempted to snatch Minho from his grasps. But alas, the beauty of seeming to have a companion would always be enough to save both him and Minho from being someone else's midnight snack - or buffet.

☁️

The drive back to the mansion is long and silent. Minho had upheld his end of the deal for tonight, and both of them wanted nothing more than to finally get home and to sleep. Chan kept glancing at him, at Minho’s knee incessantly bouncing up and down.

“You can relax now, no-one is going to follow us.”

As far as Minho was aware, Chan vowed not to drink blood from the living. It hadn’t dawned on Minho to ask why he made such a decision. Chan’s blood saved him from the brink of death, and he offered him a deal: pose as his companion for a few years and he’d be within safety’s reach at all times. He would pay him well, as long as he played his part. At the time he couldn’t really think of anything other than the fact he nearly died and would do anything to repay Chan, let alone be in the protective metaphorical arms of the vampire.

“Are you sure you can still drive after the drinks you’ve had?” Minho asks him. He’s deflecting, Chan knows that.

“Alcohol no longer affects me the way it would you. I assure you I’m fine Minho, and anyway-” Chan pauses, glancing at Minho’s knee.

“It’s the blood drunk you should be more wary of,” Chan says. Minho’s knee halts, and he finds himself unconsciously pulling them closer together.

After what Minho had been through, he couldn’t justify not taking the offer Chan had made him. He had no friends, no family, no-one to question why he was on the arm of a vampire - it made sense and it was of perfect convenience. He was aware of the risks and dangers that came with being courted by a vampire in this day and age - the nocturnal beings were of public knowledge now, no longer having to mask themselves from the human eye. Minho had always been fascinated with them, but was well aware of the position he was putting himself into. It didn’t surprise Chan - the unconscious resistance despite the young man’s claims - he didn’t blame him one bit.

“Besides, we are almost home. I’ll make sure to quadruple check the security before I turn in for you?” Chan offers.

Emphasises.

Minho nods curtly, mumbling out a soft  _ thank you.  _ Chan raises his hand slowly, fingers twitching with hesitation. He places the palm of his hand over Minho’s knee, increasing the pressure to give him a curt squeeze, hoping he’d view it as comfort. Minho smiles, nods his head and looks out the window. When Chan removes his hand a familiar scent fills the air, tickling Chan’s nostrils. It was a smell he hadn’t picked up on from Minho yet, but there was no denying what the scent was.

Desire.

☁️

When they finally arrive back at Chan’s home, Minho’s temporary sanctuary, the first thing they do is make a beeline for the kitchen. Minho helps himself into the freezer first, taking out a couple of microwave macaroni and cheese meals. He waits by the microwave as the minutes tick down and watches as Chan sets the case on the kitchen table. He unlocks it, revealing row upon row of blood bags inside. Chan rubbed a finger over the bag. He let his thumb graze over the label outlining the type of blood the see through packet contained. Minho’s eyes strained to see what it read, giving up very quickly as Chan maneuvered them into the fridge for safekeeping.

“It’s my favourite,” Chan says, not looking at Minho.

_ What? _

“You’re projecting Minho, I thought I told you that if you don’t focus I can hear everything you think?”

_ Must have slipped my mind. _

Chan smirks.

“What type is it?” Minho asks out loud.

“O,” Chan says, a tongue unwillingly darting across his lips.

_ What a freaky coincidence, that’s also mine.  _

Minho couldn’t stop the thought, wincing as he realises Chan heard his thoughts as loud and clear as the words that could’ve come from his mouth.

The thought renders Chan motionless as he is stacking the blood bags in the fridge. Minho feels his own heart rate begin to race, looking at the microwave as the last twenty seconds begin to countdown. There was no doubt the vampire was ignoring the sound of Minho’s heart racing, and the mild amount of fear seeping through his veins, surely filling the room with the stench. 

Chan’s nostrils twitch just as the microwave dings. Amongst the smell of fear, is that same scent of desire - hot and sticky, almost honey-like mixed in with the smell of dead flowers. If he wasn’t careful it could intoxicate him.

“I’m just going to go and eat this in my room,” Minho says quickly, not looking back as he snatches a fork out of the drawer and striding for his bedroom.

Chan waits to hear the door close before he snaps. He slams the fridge door shut, almost knocking it out of its hinges. He grabs one of the blood bags, and without thinking throws it at the kitchen wall. The bag explodes, the contents painting the surroundings red. Chan’s chest heaves, not needing a reflection to know that the skin under his eyes resemble that of a cobweb.

He thought he had it under control.

It seems like Minho was going to be more a challenge than he had first anticipated.

Chan was strong, he could do this right?

Fight the temptation?

His eyes were fixated on the spilt liquid, at the smell filling his nostrils.

He wasn’t just going to give up on his centuries-long vow because of one human in his possession… It made him question what was it about Minho that got under his skin so much that he  _ would  _ consider breaking.

☁️

Minho was lying in his bed amongst the silk black sheets and golden quilt that was shuffled down to the end of the bed. He was messily shoving the macaroni into his mouth, cheese sauce catching on his lips in only a way it could look so elegant on him. While he ate, he found himself day-dreaming about the outings he has had with Chan so far. 

The vampire was reserved, that was for sure. He put on a good act but behind closed-doors he seemed to wallow in endless self-pity. It bothered Minho, to say the least. It bothered him that Chan didn’t even appear to be tempted by his scent, or the smell of his blood which so happened to be his  _ favourite.  _

That was until earlier. 

Minho didn’t know why it had been such a trigger, yet, he found himself understanding all at the same time. A fresh human shell pumping the blood that just so happens to be his favourite at room temperature right in front of him? He could understand why the vampire had become so tense. But, he couldn’t help but feel  _ offended  _ that he hadn’t tempted Chan in the first place, that he hadn’t acted on his temptation if it was there even just a little.

What was so wrong with him that the vampire couldn’t visibly seem a  _ little _ on edge before finding out his blood type? He pushes the empty microwave packets to the side, sauntering over to the floor length mirror next to the old oak dresser. He takes his shirt off, exposing his toned torso to the reflection within the wooden panel that encased the glass. He angles his head just right in the light, exposing his neck and the area that vampires loved to sink their teeth into. What was wrong with him? He looked long and hard, running hands over his skin, all the way up to his neck. His finger grazed over where his jugular vein rested under his skin, eyes fixated as he felt his pulse race from the now erection beneath his skin tight boxers. His mind wandered, picturing how Chan would look behind him, hand placed gently around his neck as he sunk his fangs into his skin. He was so entranced he didn’t hear the bedroom door open, or Chan calling his name. He only snapped out of it when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, startling him.

“What are you doing?” Chan voiced out, each syllable painfully slow and forced.

Minho gulped.

“I-”

“Are you doing this on purpose? Trying to make me go back on my values for fun? Looking like that,” Chan hissed, eyes never leaving the spot Minho had been tracing with his finger. He could smell Minho’s arousal, and it took everything in his power not to let the smell overtake him, to instead ride out his frustration, not the man in front of him. He didn’t mean to sound so angry, it was all just coming out of some pit he had buried for a long time. He wants to take it back, and he knows he can’t which just fuels it even more.

“You should get out if you’re going to talk to me like that.”

Chan doesn’t know what to say. He shouldn’t have spoken to him like that, he was frustrated, walking in on such a sight that made him want to sink his teeth right into the bare expanse of his body. Minho’s eyes are glistening while scrambling around for the shirt he had discarded.

“Minho, I-”

“Out. Get out Chan,” he says. He can’t look at the vampire and can’t see that his eyes are filled with sorrow, wanting to apologise right there and then. 

Explain himself.

Instead, Chan says nothing. He turns, striding quickly towards the door. Just as he closes the door behind him, he hears Minho’s thoughts louder and clearer than ever before.

_ First I’m not good enough to be tempted by, secondly he gets mad at me for doing things in the privacy of my own room. Why aren’t I good enough? Why cannot I not do anything right? He should have just left me there that night in the cold. _

It was all too familiar, and Chan didn’t want to repeat the same thing twice - the same thing that broke him many centuries ago.

He couldn’t let it happen. 

No. 

He wouldn’t.

☁️

Minho was mortified. 

When Chan had left the room he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was embarrassed, his cheeks dusted red from being caught and from being scolded for it. Chan might be a centuries old vampire but that doesn’t mean he can tell him off like he was someone with authority over him. He supposes for a moment that he does given their arrangement. Minho was conflicted. This is what he wanted right? For Chan to give into his temptation? Give him attention? But under what consequences. He actually really liked the vampire, and the thought of losing him prematurely to their deal’s end made him sick with anxiety - a much unwanted feeling in his body.

He was finally drifting off to sleep when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. He froze under the covers, not sure if he wanted to confront Chan so soon. It seemed like he had no choice as the doorknob turned slowly until it unhinged and the door creaked as the vampire entered the room. 

“You awake?” Chan whispers. His voice was gentle, soft, and more so -  _ forgiving. _

Minho pokes his head out from underneath the covers, cool air brushing against his bare chest. He’s so glad he didn’t sleep naked tonight, fearful of accidentally pushing Chan way too far. 

Minho’s mind was everywhere with too many thoughts all at once and realising how much he was contradicting himself in his mind.

“Can I sit?” Chan questions him, pointing to a spot on the bed next to him. Minho nods, sitting up and making himself comfortable while crossing his legs underneath the covers.

“First of all, I’m really sorry for snapping at you like that earlier. It was unfair of me. It was cruel and I didn’t mean to upset or hurt your feelings though I know I have deeply. It was a private moment and I shouldn’t have barged in,” Chan begins. Minho could hear the pain in his voice, the way words were catching in his throat as he was trying to maintain his composure. Minho felt sorry for the vampire. 

“I really hope you can accept my apology on that,” Chan says, eyes pleading though the rest of him remains stoic.

“It’s okay. Thank you, I’m sorry you walked in on that. I could have locked the door,” Minho says sheepishly.

“I have a question though… About something you thought after I left the room.”

“Did you eavesdrop on my thoughts Chan?” Minho fakes being startled. An earnest laugh spills from the vampire’s plump lips. 

“Hard to eavesdrop when your thoughts are so loud that I have no choice but to listen.”

Chan clears his throat.

“Anyway… what you said, it made me realise I owe you an explanation with my apology.”

“... Go on,” Minho encourages him, sitting up straighter amongst the covers. 

“Long story short I lost control really badly once. With someone really close to me… I never forgave myself for what happened, hence the whole-” Chan motions with his hands, “not drinking from the living.”

“That explains a lot,” Minho replied. He thought about it for a moment, and realised how much it made sense.

“I find you plenty attractive Minho, I think you have a wonderful mind and I would love nothing more than to, you know, but I don’t know if I trust myself enough. Not after going so long without,” Chan says. His eyes were glassy and Minho could see the conflict beneath the wet layer covering them.

“You will never know until you try? Baby steps?”

Chan’s eyebrow twitches, and Minho notices the way his throat clenches.

“What do you mean by baby steps?”

Silence.

Heart racing.

Blood pumping.

“I’m offering you a snack Chan, not a whole meal. Do you need me to spell it out further?” 

The air in the room is slowly shifting, Minho’s scent changing as his thoughts and desires do.

“Why do you want me to feed on you so badly? What is your obsession with my temptation?” Chan challenges.

Honey. Dead flowers. Cinamon. Mint.

“Not to be up myself, but I’m attractive, I’m your favourite blood type, and I’m living right down the hall.” Minho deadpans. “It seems stupid to me that you don’t want to test yourself, when someone willing is right here in front of you.”

“Are you sure Minho?” Chan asks, eyes beginning to shift from onyx to amber.

Chan’s hands trail up Minho’s arms, causing positive electricity to erupt over his skin.

“I’ve got nothing to lose,” Minho breathed out.

Chan’s hands rested on his chest, gazing into Minho’s eyes and taking in the smell the human was emitting.

“I guess it’s only right I fulfill these once undisclosed desires in your heart,” Chan whispers, crawling further into Minho and resting his nose against Minho’s neck. The human shivers, goosebumps scattering over his skin. The smell his blood is giving off is thick, bubbly, sweet and  _ unforgiving _ on Chan’s vampiric senses. 

“Why don’t you go hunting then?” Minho mused, back pressing into the pillows beneath him.

“Don’t you want to know what O type tastes like fresh?” Minho drawls out. A low growl escapes Chan’s lips, his fangs breaking through his gums and replacing his canines.

_ Warm. _

Chan presses a ghostly kiss over his jugular vein.

One.

Two.

Three kisses Minho can count before he feels Chan’s tongue dart out to lap at the skin. It was like ice, accompanied with a faint numbing sensation after the coolness quickly disappeared.

“Room temperature?” Minho asks out loud. Chan straddles the human’s lap, his inhuman strength locking him in place. 

_ I heard a vampire’s bite can be like an orgasm to some humans? _

Minho smirks as the words are planted in Chan’s head, mouth going dry as something inside him turns. His eyes dare Chan to hurry up and ravish him already. He arches his back, pushing his neck further towards Chan’s mouth where his fangs were impatiently waiting. One of his hands buries itself in Chan’s curly hair, gripping on for dear life as he tries to use what weak human strength he has to urge him further. To hurry up and bloody do it.

_ Why don’t you help me find out? _

Loud and clear. He needn't hear Minho say it a second time. Chan supports the unexposed side of Minho’s neck with one hand while the other rests on his shoulders. 

“Please tell me if it gets too much,” Chan’s voice rumbles through his skin, every little vibration causing Minho’s hair to rise on his exposed arms. Minho nods, eyes already glazed from anticipation. Chan’s fingers on his neck catch stray ends of Minho’s fluffy bed hair, and Chan notices his glasses starting to fog from the heat rising between them.

It was perfect.

Chan lowered his mouth to Minho’s neck, letting his fangs poke at his skin for a moment before plunging beneath the layers and into his thick vein. Minho gasped, tears springing forth as the feeling overtook him. He felt like he was floating, and he couldn’t control the soft murmurs slipping from his mouth as Chan began to suck harder. The sounds the vampire was making as the blood filled his mouth were disgusting and wet and everything Minho could never have imagined. There was something addictive in the way Chan was draining him. He could feel the edges of Chan’s fangs piercing the skin they were attached to, each time they brushed against the edges of the holes felt unreal. The grip Chan has on his neck was starting to sting, and something began to start to stir in his stomach. 

“Oh god,” Minho moaned. 

With a slick pop, Chan removed his fangs from Minho’s neck and used his hand to rub away the blood smeared across his mouth.

“You okay?” Chan asked. His voice was pained, forcing himself to get the words out. 

Minho fucking loved it.

“Why’d you stop,” Minho whined, using what little strength his limp body had left to hoist himself closer.

“I was nearly there,” Minho moaned as he ran a hand over the tent in his boxers. Chan was trying not to become frenzied, but the look Minho sent him when he grazed his own hand over his that was desperately palming himself made something inside him snap.

If Minho wanted to cum, then who was Chan to take that away from him.

Chan leaned towards Minho’s lips, who was more than eager to mash his own against them. They were coppery, wet and gross yet Minho couldn’t have enough. Chan’s fangs purposely made a cut on Minho’s bottom lip so he could lap up the blood that began to trickle down his chin. Minho’s lips parted and he rolled his hips against Chan’s hand that had found its way underneath his boxers. The vampire brushed away stray hair that had got caught underneath his glasses that had promptly fogged up.

“Please Chan, just take a little more blood.” Minho was pleading, the hand around his length nearly not enough - he needed to feel those fangs back in his neck to chase his high.

Chan obliged, slipping his fangs back into the small holes he had made over his jugular and began to suckle away. The sound of him gulping down the blood was music to Minho’s ears, and he found himself bucking his hips further into the cool hand Chan had wrapped around. He began to see stars as Chan dug a finger into the slit, just enough to get him to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck,” Minho whispered as the orgasm took over his body. He felt everything, how the silk sheets were rubbing against his skin, every little drop of blood that had trickled down his neck, he could feel the immense weight of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He could feel  _ everything  _ so much clearer and his body felt so warm, so euphoric that he didn’t even notice exactly how much cum he had produced over Chan’s hand and the vampire was busy licking it up. Chan scooped Minho up into his arms, graciously lapping at the holes on his neck to seal over. They’d leave a scar but at least with his saliva he could close them up.

“How was that?” He murmured in Minho's ear, careful not to be too loud and overstimulate the human’s senses.

“Better than anything ever,” Minho manages to chuckle. He stares up into Chan’s eyes, and takes in the subtle shift in his eye colour as they fade back to black. The veins under his eyes disappear, and the vampire staring back at him is accompanied with a red glow around him.

Was this… what they called a bond?

Chan enveloped Minho’s lips in a kiss, giving him back what energy he could manage to share. He had taken a lot of blood, worried he was drunk but the feeling rising in him snapped into place as Minho tongue brushed over his. It’s not what Chan had been expecting out of his fake boyfriend, his temporary companion. Though given what had happened and the feelings he couldn’t ignore rising, Chan’s mind was overtaken with images of his future, and the currently human young man in his arms. The premonition was a confirmation that this would quickly turn into something more.

He was excited to see everything he had seen come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this met my giftee's wishes!! merry christmas <33
> 
> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
